


Word Prompt Challenge

by jade_lil



Series: Prompts and Extended Prompts [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, word prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of KnB drabbles and ficlets. Various pairings.</p><p>Based on SKILVERLIGHT'S Prompts and Extended Prompts Fic, NEW YEARS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flexible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/gifts), [LeonaDracontis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/gifts), [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/gifts), [Skilverlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilverlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618347) by [Skilverlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilverlight/pseuds/Skilverlight). 



> I am so glad to be in this fandom, like seriously <3

_Prompt Word: Smut_

_Kuroko grimaces when he sees just what Aomine’s ogling, “Smut, Aomine-kun; what happened to homework?”_

_Aomine grins, “Tetsu, wanna see how flexible you are instead?”_

_________________________________________________________________________ 

 

**FLEXIBLE**  
by: jade_lil

 

Kuroko should have known that forcing Aomine to actually study or at least pay attention to the books spread open in front of him is like teaching Kagami-kun to eat food like a normal person – impossibly hard and, maybe, simply impossible. 

Because not even half an hour has passed and Aomine is already bored – whining about his hungry stomach, and _hey, are you ignoring me, Tetsu?_  

Kuroko _is_ ignoring him, or at least he’s trying to because Aomine’s obviously just doing it to distract him from finishing his own damn home works. He doesn’t even know why he agreed on coming over for an impromptu study session when he’s known Aomine long enough to realize that Aomine seldom gives a shit about studying, much more with doing his home works, since _that’s Satsuki’s job, Tetsu, come on, let’s watch porn instead?_  

Kuroko sighs. “I’m not going to watch porn with you, Aomine-kun,” he says, highlighting the kanji he has written down before he forgets it, studiously ignoring Aomine as Aomine reaches for his laptop, shoves the books aside and props the computer on their place instead. 

“Fine, I’ll just play solitaire, then,” Aomine grumbles, already booting the laptop up. He sighs again and goes back to do his own home work – at least Aomine has refrain from bothering him for now.

Fifteen minutes passed and Kuroko lifts his head from his book, swerves around to find Aomine squinting at the screen of his laptop, fingers frozen on the keyboard. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, stretching, feeling his back cracking in probably seven different places when he moves. Aomine barely spares him a glance before he is back to scrutinizing the screen of his laptop and Kuroko eyes the tanned guy dubiously, because certainly, that fierce look (and undoubtedly sly grin) on Aomine’s face could never be treated as something peculiar, especially not when – 

He is moving too quickly that Aomine isn’t able to dodge him when he grabs the side of the laptop and swerves it so it is facing him instead, ignoring the rumbles of whines tumbling out of Aomine’s mouth.

He grimaces when he sees just what Aomine is ogling. “Smut, Aomine-kun?” he asks, wishes he could put more feelings into his tone because it still sounded flat even to his own ears; Aomine, in turn, shrugs noncommittally at him. “What happened to home work?” he says, if only to say something and wishes he didn’t say anything at all when Aomine locks his gaze at him and aims an almost predatory grin his way. 

He blinks, realization dawning faster than his cyclone passes and he finds himself retreating slowly, eyeing the door to Aomine’s room and calculating how fast he could reach it before Aomine does. 

He turns at Aomine and sees Aomine shakes his head and grins. No chance then. 

He bites his lips and crawls on his hands and knees to the other side of the table, not tearing his eyes away from Aomine who is doing the same.

“Say, Tetsu,” Aomine mumbles when Kuroko realizes he has nowhere to go, his back hitting the nearest wall and Aomine is close, too close he could almost breath him. “Wanna see how flexible you are instead?” 

He sighs in resignation when Aomine grabs his nape and winks. 

“Fine, but you’re buying me milkshake later and you’ll be carrying me around if I end up not being able to walk on my own, you jerk,” he mutters, his words are already lost in between his and Aomine’s mouth.

 

+++

 

“Shit, Tetsu, I didn’t know you can –“ Aomine growls, stops himself halfway when Kuroko arches his back in response Aomine thinks he’s about to bend into two, groaning deep in his throat when the movement brings Aomine deeper than he was seconds before. 

“Fuck, Tetsu, you’re –“ 

Kuroko gasps and reaches behind him to grab Aomine’s hand, twisting around to be kissed. 

“Please shut up and just move, will you?” 

Aomine grunts but does what he’s told.

 

+++

 

“ – and then you know he braced himself against the wall and then before I knew it, he was bending over I thought he was going to split in half!” Aomine boasts, ignoring the horrified faces Satsuki and Kagami makes; he grins at Kagami and reaches over to punch Kagami lightly on the shoulder. 

“Damn, if this is how flexible Tetsu is going to be while he’s playing with you, I don’t mind lending him to you until college!” he grins. 

Kagami leans sideways and dramatically rests his head against Satsuki’s shoulder, and Satsuki patting Kagami on the head in return.

“I am sorry, Kagamin,” she says, not sounding apologetic at all; “But please if you want to get revenge on Dai-chan, do it on the court okay? I’m sure Tetsu-kun’s not going to appreciate it if you try to poison this idiot just because he’s got a foul mouth,” 

Aomine bristles and leans back into his chair, grinning hugely. 

“Oh my god,” Kagami groans, “so that’s why Kuroko couldn’t sit up properly for days – I –“ Aomine winks, “oh god, my brain is going to explode, please stop,” 

Satsuki pats Kagami on the head again. “You’ll get used to it, don’t worry,” 

“Hopefully not,” 

Aomine grins some more.


	2. Coffee and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Prompt : Canister (Pairing : Kagami/Kuroko, Fluff/Romance)
> 
> _Kagami feels relatively idiotic fighting to get the canister of coffee open when Kuroko—who’s substantially smaller than the burly teen—opens it with ease._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Skilverlight's Prompts and Extended Prompts

Coffee and Cream  
By Jadey

 

______________________________________________________________

  

Kuroko drags himself to the direction of the kitchen, where the sounds of Kagami’s pitiful groans could be heard; he really didn’t want to leave the comforts of Kagami’s bed, only to strut his way out here in exchange of a few more minutes snuggled against the warmth Kagami left on the sheets but it couldn’t be helped. 

It’s way past eight in the morning and he should have known Kagami needed his early morning coffee fix or he’d be grumpy all day if he doesn’t get it, sighing in a mixture of exasperation and fondness as he slips out of the bed and out the bedroom. 

He sighs his way to the kitchen, stops and leans back against the doorframe as he watches the way his boyfriend struggles in every way possible to open the canister of coffee in his hand, even growling under his breath when all his attempts resulted to the can almost sliding out his grasp and down onto the floor. 

“Damn it, why are you being such a hard-headed dick?” Kagami hisses as he slams the canister down onto the counter and stares at it like he’s contemplating between hitting it and throwing it out the window. “Can’t you just let me open you so I can drink my coffee in peace?” Kagami whines, slapping a hand over his temple and proceeding on scrubbing it down his face in annoyance. 

“I guess that’s mean you’re having another war against that canister, huh?” Kuroko asks, betraying nothing from the tone of his voice although the way Kagami’s shoulders slump in obvious defeat is enough to make him walk the rest of the way to where Kagami is. Kagami has his face buried into one of his hands, moaning pitifully against it as he tiptoes and presses his lips against Kagami’s knuckles. 

“That bad, huh?” Kuroko teases, already grabbing the canister and smiling as Kagami unburies his face from his hand and watches Kuroko fiddles on the canister with that usual blank expression on his face. 

Kuroko doesn’t need to look up to know that Kagami is watching him, how that obvious frustration on Kagami’s face means that Kagami feels relatively idiotic fighting to get the stupid canister of coffee open when he, who’s substantially smaller (and as they said, weaker) than Kagami, could open the damn canister with ease. 

The popping sound of the canister resonates, filling the silence between them and Kuroko hands the now opened canister of coffee to Kagami’s unmoving ones, offering him a little, sleepy smile. 

“There you go, Taiga-kun,” he says, pushing himself up and pressing his mouth, this time to Kagami’s cheek, before he’s yawning and scratching his chin as he turns around to make his way back inside, to the direction of the bedroom where it’s relatively warmer. “Make that coffee and come back to bed with me – it’s too cold there without you,” 

Kagami huffs but doesn’t say anything, just reaches over to grab him by his shirt before he even made it as far as the door; the next thing he feels is Kagami’s arms around him, Kagami burying his face on top of his head and nuzzling his hair as he maneuvers them both, before lifting him off the floor and perching him on top of the counter. 

He smiles and lets Kagami does as he wishes, keeping his arms around Kagami’s shoulders, one of Kagami’s arms around his waist as Kagami wordlessly waits for the coffee machine to finish working its magic.

 


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You’ve, ugh, got quite the gun there,” Kagami murmured, face red upon realization of how big Aomine was and how that was going in him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Skilverlight's Prompts and Extended Prompts' fic, New Years 
> 
> For the word, GUN.

First Time {Aomine/Kagami, R}  
By Jadey

 

This wasn’t how Kagami imagined his first time with Aomine would go, because no matter how confident he thought he was about the whole thing, it still didn’t take the nervousness away; neither of them was talking and the way Aomine’s trying to cover up the fact that his fingers were shaking something bad by diverting his attention to kissing and more kissing wasn’t enough to calm his nerves, but as far as first times are concerned, he’s pretty sure they’re going to make it monumentally fantastic. 

The make out session sure could attest to that, for they were both left panting for air, and more air because neither of them wanted to stop, mouth fused together and limbs thrown over each other, feeling each other up as if they’re relearning one another through touch alone.

“Bedroom,” he found himself muttering still mostly against Aomine’s mouth, hands halfway down Aomine’s shorts and groaning when Aomine all but thrust his hips up, letting him feel Aomine’s desire through the few layers of fabric separating them. He wanted nothing but to rip Aomine’s shorts off of him, drop on his knees and put Aomine into his mouth the way he imagined it, a thousand times before this.

Aomine’s response was a low, almost feral growl, tugging himself – mouth, hands and body – away from Kagami but only to drag Kagami into the direction of the bedroom, where most of their make out sessions took place; Kagami felt the proverbial spike of nervousness punching his gut when Aomine manfully shoved him down the bed, watching Aomine as Aomine unceremoniously dropped his shorts and underwear, kicking them the rest of the way and stroking himself slow as he did so, while he kept his gaze locked on Kagami’s face.

“What do you think, Taiga,” Aomine’s grin was so, so sexy, his eyes are dark and mischievous, and all thoughts about propriety, about not wanting to take a peek left Kagami’s brain as his eyes glazed over Aomine’s hand on himself, tracking the movements of Aomine’s fingers as Aomine stroked himself slow.

“Shall we test that theory about me being the better top, or are you actually scared you’d find out I was right?” Aomine boasted, and then chose that moment to extract his hand from himself, thus letting Kagami see what was in store for him as Aomine bent over to grab the things they’d be needing that Kagami prepared beforehand, carefully stacked on Kagami’s night stand.

Kagami thought of the porn he’d watched the night before, or the fact that he had spent an entire night browsing about gay sex only to realize he’s facing the real thing afterall, and that seeing Aomine’s junk actually brought shivers down his spine that didn’t have anything to do with arousal at all.

“You’ve, ugh, got quite the gun there,” Kagami murmured, face red upon realization of how  _big_  Aomine was and how  _that_  was going in him; there was probably a space of an eternity before he thought of looking up, confused at the way Aomine’s eyeing him like he’d said something crazy.

“Gun?” Aomine repeated the only other word Kagami said that he remembered, in English, and Kagami realized he just sputtered something completely nonsensical (at least to Aomine because his knowledge of the English language is as limited as a parrot learning words from his owner), realizing just why Aomine was looking at him like he’s from outer space. He chuckled under his breath and raised himself from the bed, tugging Aomine closer and then tugging him down again for a kiss. 

“Never mind that,” he muttered, bravely letting his hand travel from Aomine’s legs to Aomine’s front, wrapping Aomine’s cock in his hand and letting Aomine direct his attention to sucking hungrily on his tongue. “Forget what I said and just – let’s just get on with this,”

When they pulled apart, Aomine’s eyes were glassy and he had trouble focusing his gaze on Kagami, hands tender on Kagami’s face as he brushed an affectionate thumb across Kagami’s cheek; it’s completely adorable, because for all of Aomine’s boasting and constant bragging like a true-blue hot blooded male, Aomine could be pretty tame and gentle and sweet when it came to him.

He pulled Aomine down for another kiss, mindful of the way Aomine’s hands were shaking against their hold around his shoulders as he kissed Aomine hard, forcing his tongue in and meeting Aomine’s own inside Aomine’s mouth. Then he let himself fall back down to the bed, tugging Aomine with him, moaning into Aomine’s mouth as Aomine’s erection brushed across the bare skin of his stomach, spreading precome on its wake.

Aomine growled, low and deep and extremely sexy, and God, if Kagami thought he liked the sound of Aomine’s voice before, hearing him growl in arousal now made it a thousand times worst – Aomine’s voice was sex all on itself, and Kagami would be lying if he’d deny ever jerking off to the memory of Aomine’s voice, that dark, sensual tone that stole Kagami’s breath the very first time he heard Aomine spoke.

His hands flew to Aomine’s hips as Aomine settled on top of him, still looking mildly dazed as Kagami hooked a leg around Aomine’s ankles and pushed himself up, eliciting another delicious moan from deep within Aomine’s chest.  

“Come on, Daiki,” Kagami murmured, tonguing the shell of Aomine’s right ear and pressing himself flushed against Aomine until Aomine gasped and bucked his hips, pressing their groins together. The friction would have been enough start but they both knew they wanted their first time to be just as perfect, to be just as how they imagined it would be.

“I thought you said you’re out to prove that theory, what the fuck are you still waiting for there?”

That was probably the only thing Aomine’s waiting for because the next time Kagami blinked, he was completely naked and Aomine was hissing curses against the curve of his neck as Aomine’s fingers slipped in and out of him leisurely, his legs twined around Aomine’s waist.

He never got to open his mouth to complain after that, or annoy the fuck out of Aomine by making lewd comments about how Aomine’s practically shaking from head to toe because, well, Aomine made sure the only other thing leaving his mouth were either the endless, broken versions of Aomine’s name or words resembling _harder, deeper_ and _more_ as Aomine fucked him nice and slow.

 

 


	4. Know you inside out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you know Midorima-chi uses green tea flavored toothpaste?” Kise asked.  
> Takao simply blinked before responding, “Ah yeah, I found out when I kissed him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another one. 
> 
> Again, inspired by Skilverlight's Prompts and Extended Prompts fic - New Years, for the word : TOOTHPASTE
> 
> This time it is MidoTaka <3

04\. Pairing : Midorima/Takao (Word : Toothpaste)

___________________________________________

Know you inside out  
by Jadey

Takao wasn’t sure what the hell was up with Kise and his creepy questions, some of them were outright stupid that he couldn’t help but think whether Kise’s doing this on purpose, but he guessed there’s no helping it --  it sure looked like he was being quizzed on the spot about things that concerned Shin-chan and there was no way he was going to let this babbling blond idiot think that he knew Shin-chan more than anyone else (or at least more than Takao knew Shin-chan himself). 

“Did you know that Midorimachi’s younger sister’s hair is green, too? As is his mother?”

Well, duh. “Yep,” he said, popping another chewing gum into his mouth; “But his father’s not – we actually have the same hair color, only mine’s lighter than his,”

Kise’s brows furrowed. “How did you --?”

“Oh, I’ve been to Shin-chan’s place a couple of times already. I’ve met his folks and I’ve played with his sister while I’ve been there, too. One time I even took my younger sister with me, and oh my god, you will not believe what those two –“

“Fine, fine,” Kise said, waving his hand out at him dismissively; Takao almost wasn’t able to keep himself from snorting. “How about this, did you know that Midorimachi’s favorite drink, aside from Shiruko is –“

“His grandmother’s own version of that disgusting green tea – don’t tell him I said that – they are selling on Lawson’s,”

“His favorite number –“

“Seven, because Oha Asa said it is the lucky number for Cancers and because that’s his birth month,”

Kise’s frown deepened and Takao could tell the guy was trying his hardest to dig his brain for any other bits of information about Shin-chan that Takao probably didn’t know about. Well, let him try, he guessed; he didn’t spend most of his first year days following Shin-chan around for nothing and that tracking everything about Shin-chan was probably as easy as breathing to him now. It’s not as though he planned it but he figured it was kind of an automatic thing, to remember things that are important to Shin-chan even way before Shin-chan accepted the fact that there was no way he was ever going to shake him off and away from the taller man himself, and really, he’s pretty sure he’s way better at remembering even the tiniest details about Shin-chan’s existence than he was with himself.

“Very well, then,” Kise said, mouth turning up a little and Takao honestly thought the blond had finally given up. But then he’s leaning forward till they’re almost nose to nose, and Takao raised an inquiring eyebrow at the blond without pulling back – well, the proximity’s a little awkward but he was not going to let Kise think he could scare him off just because he’s that _close_ and that _pretty._

Well, he’s used to those things already – his habit of climbing Shin-chan like a tree when he felt like it and staring at Shin-chan’s unfairly pretty face sure helped a lot, too.

“Did you know Midorimachi uses green tea flavored toothpaste?” Kise asked, mouth still turned up as if he was sharing a particularly nasty secret that no one was allowed to know and Takao simply blinked before responding.

“Ah yeah,” he said, casual like he was talking about the weather, the fucking _weather_ , “I found out about that when I kissed him – at least the taste wasn’t as awful as those green tea drinks he fancies, thank God,”

Kise’s face underwent a series of different expressions until, to Takao’s amusement, Kise broke into a fit of hysterical giggles.

“What?”

Kise beamed at him, shifted to put an arm around his shoulders and tugged him forward.

“Damn, Takaochi,” Kise said, still giggling, “I give up, you win. But I’m not letting you go unless you tell me everything about it – the kiss, I mean,”

Takao shook his head, and was about to say something really poetic when a shapely hand came out from somewhere and snatched him out from Kise’s grasp.

“Midorimachi!”

“Shin-chan?”

“I’m claiming my point guard back, Kise,” Shin-chan said, dragging him away from Kise as Kise made a show of flailing his hand around as if Shin-chan’s being exceptionally mean by taking Takao away.

“We were still talking, Midorimachi, don’t be rude!” Kise cried dramatically but they all knew even the tears were fake; Shin-chan scowled and tightened his fingers around Takao’s wrist.

“Please die,” Shin-chan told Kise, then to Takao, “You – next time I’m putting a leash on you so you wouldn’t end up being picked up by anyone who obviously has a thing for point-guards,” Shin-chan said, dragging him off and ignoring Kise’s yelp of ‘Hey!’ as they strode off.

Really, his tsundere Shin-chan’s too adorable for words.

“Don’t worry,” he said, turning and raising himself on his toes to peck Shin-chan’s mouth when they rounded the corner and when he was sure no one was around to see them, sliding his palm against Shin-chan’s taped fingers and squeezing those long digits affectionately. “Even if he has a thing for point-guards, he can’t have me –“ Shin-chan’s brows arched at that and he grinned.

“Well, I’m already taken,” he said, enjoying the way Shin-chan blushed awfully red, “and yellow’s not really my kind of color – green is, though,” he followed stupidly.

Shin-chan reached up to re-arrange his glasses, though Takao could see the way Shin-chan’s fingers were shaking as he did so. “Of course, stupid, who would want that color when Green is so much better? Besides, Green is soothing and –“

“And I’m in love with Shin-chan, that’s why,” he said, cutting Shin-chan off. “So quit the worrying, okay? I’m not leaving you over some pretty blond just because he thinks he’s prettier than you, because that’s not true – you’re awful lot prettier than any of those Generation of Miracles guys so, whatever. And at least you like me enough to let me do things to you without wanting to kill me afterwards so I think that’s okay – more than okay, actually,”

“T-That’s… nice to hear, I guess,”

“Oh, you think so?” Takao cooed, sticking by Shin-chan’s side and feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Damn, he really love this guy. “Anyway, hey, where are we going again?”

“To your house, where else?” Shin-chan said, shifting today’s lucky item – a potted cactus – into his other hand and grabbing Takao’s hand with the other. “Unless you have somewhere you need to be, that is,”

Takao held on, practically bouncing on his heels as he dragged Shin-chan forward.

“What? Are you kidding me? I’m always free, come on and walk faster! We don’t have the rickshaw this time, thank fuck, so we’re taking a cab, that way we’d get  home faster! You’re lucky my parents took my younger sister out today, so the house is all ours, isn’t that amazing?” he babbled, enthusiastic, sampling a glance at Shin-chan and grinning at the way Shin-chan was looking down at him with the softest expression on his face.

“What?” he asked, pausing and peering up at Shin-chan’s face, knew that he’s blushing himself with the way Shin-chan was staring down at him.

“I think,” Shin-chan said, then paused to look around before stooping down to kiss him fully on the mouth. “I think I’m in love with Takao, too,” Shin-chan followed, completely pink in the face.

Takao grinned and reached up to stroke a thumb across Shin-chan’s heated cheek, giddy and ecstatic at the unexpected confession.

“Awesome,” he exclaimed, tugging Shin-chan forward again. “And because of that, we’re going celebrate with sex, and lots of sex until neither of us can walk, what do you say?” he said, flagging down a cab without letting Shin-chan go.

“Go die,” Shin-chan muttered but he’s not letting him go either, so Takao treated that as another success.

“Yes, I love you too, Shin-chan,”

 

 

 

 


	5. Blond Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko glanced around before backing Kise up against the tree, grabbing his tie, and pulling him into an open-mouth kiss much to the blond’s surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Kise/Kuroko  
> Word : Tree
> 
> Based on Skilverlight's New Years

“I’m here to ask you out, Kurokochi!” Kise flails dramatically, “It’s been months since we last hang out together, I’ve missed you! Kagamichi’s been taking all of your free time, it’s completely not cool!” 

Kuroko heaves a sigh, blue eyes sweeping past Kise’s shoulders to settle his gaze on Kise’s gorgeous mouth; he’s really pretty that it’s completely unfair – looking at him makes something in Kuroko’s stomach twist, and it’s not that difficult to tell what it is though he really doesn’t want to admit it.

“I have to apologize, Kise-kun, because as you can see, I am not available right now,” he says, keeping a straight face. “Class will start in about half an hour and there’s no way I’m skipping school just to hang out with you,”

Kise’s lips start trembling and Kuroko wonders how the taller man is doing it – they’re obviously fake -- the tears and even the quivering lips, but Kuroko couldn’t help but be smitten all over again just by simply watching Kise and Kise’s lame attempt at copying those cute girls Kise once saw on TV.

“B-But – But – argh, Kurokochi you’re so mean!” Kise wails dramatically, rubbing his face against the sleeves of his shirt – same old gesture that Kise learned to use to his advantage and Kuroko almost left him to it, until he sees the obviously pained curl of Kise’s mouth as he hides it in plain view.

And just like that, Kuroko’s heart flutters anew, and the urge to run his fingertips across Kise’s cheek is so strong he could barely stop himself.

“K-Kurokochi? Is there something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?” Kise asks when he catches Kuroko staring, his golden eyes shining with worry.

Kuroko bites his tongue and shakes his head, glancing around before backing Kise up against the nearest tree, grabbing his tie and pulling him into an open-mouthed kiss, much to the blond’s surprise.

When he pulls away just far enough to squint at Kise’s face, he finds that Kise’s eyes are as wide as a pair of curry bowls, his lips parted wide in awe.

“That should be enough compensation for coming out here to visit, Kise-kun,” he breathes, swiping his palm across his cheeks if only to wipe the creeping heat away, but then he realizes Kise is reaching out to grab his wrist and leaning down to nuzzle his nose against his burning cheek.

“Kurokochi sure knows how to make me happy,” Kise breathes into his skin, one hand moving up to worm it around the back of his neck.

“But you were crying,” Kuroko mumbles.

“I was faking it,”

“Glad to know your bad qualities don’t include being a total liar,” Kuroko says, shivers when Kise threads his fingers through Kuroko’s pale-blue hair.

“It earned me a kiss from Kurokochi so it’s all good,”

“I’m thinking of giving you a punch now if you don’t get off me,”

Kise mouths at his cheek and smiles. “I like you like this, too,” he whispers, and Kuroko warns his heart to stop doing that weird thump-thump thing inside his chest and kill him. It doesn’t help that like this, he could smell Kise’s aftershave and it’s so difficult to keep himself from shifting, from turning his face just so he could bury his nose into the crown of Kise’s head to breathe him in.

“You like everyone,” he grumbles, “ – it’s annoying,”

Kise pulls away and looks down at him, mirth fading from the corners of his mouth and in its place, something that makes Kuroko’s pulse skip pleasantly.

“No, I _don’t,_ ” Kise breathes in a rush as he reaches up to brush an affectionate thumb across the tip of Kuroko’s nose. “At least not as much as I like _you_ ,”

“Same thing,”

“ _Noooo,_ ” Kise whines, “Kurokochi is special; super special, actually,” 

Kuroko rolls his eyes and tries to pull himself away from Kise’s grasp. “I’m going to be late for class,”

“Okay, I’ll let you off,” Kise says, then leans down till they’re nose to nose, “But after you give me another kiss?”

“Not happening,” Kuroko mumbles though he’s already thinking about it. Kise grins at him in that stupidly adorable way that makes him want to grab him and do sinful things to him – he’s just glad it’s not in his nature to do something like that in public.

“Awww, Kurokochi –“

Kuroko manages to slip away, side-stepping Kise and successfully avoiding Kise’s attempt at grabbing him as he flips a hand and waves.

“I’m free after eight tonight,” he says, “come over if you want to hang out then, I don’t mind,”

A beat, and then Kuroko has to literally hide his smile when Kise screams, _yaay! A date with Kurokochi!!,_ in a very loud voice.

 _What an idiot_ , he thinks, but Kise is happy and he knows that he is too.


	6. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Word : Time
> 
> “Kise,” Aomine drawled sleepily, phone pressed to his ear, “What fucking time do you think you’re calling?”  
> “Sorry, Aomine-chi, I just wanted to hear you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new one, yaay!

Aomine’s not sure how many hours (or was it mere minutes?) since he crashed, too exhausted he didn’t even manage to get out from yesterday’s clothes before he hit the bed, and groaning as he was woken up by the sound of his phone vibrating almost nonstop under his pillow. 

Not bothering checking who was calling, Aomine slapped the phone to his ear and answered. 

“ – ‘Lo?” 

There was probably a space of a few minutes before the caller answered, “Aominechi,” 

Aomine popped an eye open, tugged the phone away from where it’s slapped against his ear and squinted at the name on the screen just to make sure it was who he think it was. 

“Kise,” Aomine drawled sleepily, phone still pressed to his ear, “What fucking time do you think you’re calling?” he breathed, wished he sounded pissed but couldn’t make it sound like it because, well, it’s Kise – Kise who was supposed to be halfway around the world, busy with work and not calling Aomine at three o’clock in the goddamn morning, but he was and Aomine couldn’t be more grateful, or happy, really. 

Another longer pause and Aomine wondered whether Kise had already ended the call, when he heard the sounds of tiny sobs from the other end, making him chuckle under his breath. 

God, his boyfriend, really. 

“Sorry, Aominechi,” Kise apologized with a hiccup and Aomine suddenly felt this urge to hug Kise so bad it hurts, squeezing his eyes shut and wondering how long it had been since he did exactly that. Kise’s  been on this out-of-the-country job for a few weeks now and no matter how stupid it might sound, he missed having Kise around. “I didn’t want to wake you, I just – I just wanted to hear you,” 

“Fucking sap,” he teased but he’s warm all over that it’s too difficult to keep himself from smiling, and before he knew it, he was fully awake and was pulling himself upright to lean back against the headboard, hugging Kise’s pillow and imagining it was Kise instead. “Don’t tell me you’re crying over missing me so much or I’m seriously getting on a plane tomorrow to visit you,” 

Some rustling, and the sound of Kise blowing his nose. “ - ‘am not crying,” the blond mumbled and Aomine felt like a teenager all over again, so very in love and happy. “Oh, will you?” 

Aomine hummed. “Well, it depends,” he said, “How long do you think your job will take before you finished? Another week? A month?” 

“Two,” Kise sniffled. 

“Months?” Aomine confirmed, wishing it’s not. 

“Weeks,” 

Aomine grinned. “Good. We’ll go shopping after work and have sex on your place after dinner,” he said, then like an afterthought, “And we’ll fly back to Japan together, how’s that sound?”

“Wha – eh?”

“I have to go and catch a few hours of sleep before I have to wake up again,” he said, grinning hugely now. “My plane leaves at seven tomorrow – or technically later, so be sure to be there in the airport to collect me or I’m seriously ---“ 

“Daiki, what the fuck are you saying?” 

Aomine’s chest swelled with so much fondness it was almost overflowing, and this huge urge to see Kise’s smiling face was enough reason to drop everything in Japan and follow Kise wherever he was right now. 

“I’m saying I miss you too and that I’m coming over to see you, Ryouta,” he whispered, “so be good and clear a day or two in your jam-packed schedule because the moment we see each other, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk properly in days,” he promised Kise.

Kise’s answer to this was a heart-wrenching sob it made Aomine both happy and miserable hearing it. 

“Shh,” he hushed, knew that he’d have to stay on the line for a little while longer, but that’s okay, “quit the crying if you don’t want your stylist to kill you, Ryouta,” he murmured, grip tight against his phone and silently wishing he had the ability to magic himself next to Kise and hold the sensitive idiot, hold him till he stopped crying. 

“I’ll be there before you know it, so stop the waterworks and go do your thing, ‘kay?” 

Kise’s answering hiccups made it even impossible to hang up, so he stayed until Kise was calm enough to end the call himself.

 

 


	7. Triple Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Skilverlight's fic, New Years -- for the word _SPIDER_
> 
> Pairing : Kagami / Kuroko / Aomine
> 
> _“I don’t think Tetsu’s afraid of anything,” Aomine said pointedly, “We tried a lot of things, even putting a spider in his locker. Didn’t work.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you guys in 2 months! but before that, enjoy this piece of crack :D comments and kudos are loved :D

“I really don’t know how you do it – touching that thing and hugging it like _that_ as if it’s some kind of a fluffy thing because it’s really not, and I don’t care if that thing has eyes like yours, I still think it’s going to attack you anytime – will take a chunk out of you and let you bleed as it chew on your bleeding body part,” 

Kuroko snorted but continued rubbing Nigou’s belly. “You have a very morbid imagination, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, one hand occupied at rubbing his pet and the other was busy petting Aomine’s head. “ – and no, I don’t think Nigou will do that,” 

“Aren’t you scared of the possibility?” Kagami insisted, keeping a good distance from where Kuroko was slump on the floor petting his two beasts and eyeing the welcoming spot Kuroko left on his other side for him – contemplating whether staying where he was instead of joining the petting program was better than getting mauled when he least expected it. “At least when Aomine bites, it is with the intention of muffling his yells against your skin, and you will forgive me if I will never think of uttering those words, ever – “ he said, then, lowly, “or when _I_ bite, you know?” 

Aomine snorted this time, too. “It’s just a phase, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, smiling when Nigou and Aomine hummed at the same time. 

“What is?” 

“The biting,” said Kuroko, “ – at least for Nigou; as for you and Aomine-kun, I’m not entirely sure because, well, you’re both biters,” he followed, offering his thumb when Nigou opened his mouth; Kagami visibly shuddered when Nigou started nibbling at Kuroko’s finger happily. 

“Oh my god, you don’t even know if that thing has rabies, I haven’t even seen you took that thing to the vet – and shit, aren’t you afraid it’d bite your finger off?” then, like a very horrible afterthought, “Oh my god, please don’t tell me you used that finger on me, Kuroko,” 

Kuroko looked up and shrugged holding up his other hand. “No, I used the _other_ finger from my other hand. Happy now?” the bastard admitted; Kagami contemplated between throwing him his shoe or hitting him with his ball.

“Did you use it on me, Tetsu?” Aomine prodded, looking up from where he had his head pillowed against one of Kuroko’s legs, finally joining the conversation. “I don’t mind, but at least wash your hands first,” 

“It’s Kagami-kun’s job to finger you, Aomine-kun, so, no,” Kuroko answered, giggling a little bit when Nigou rolled on his back and started making happy noises as he devoured Kuroko’s finger. 

“Oh my god,” Kagami wailed dramatically, “you’re not afraid of rabies, not afraid of getting your finger bitten off, not afraid of fighting guys that are ten times your size,” he breathed, “What the fuck are you afraid of, Kuroko?” Kagami wondered out loud. 

Kuroko shrugged, at the same time Aomine rolled on his back too, “I don’t think Tetsu’s afraid of anything,” Aomine said pointedly, “We tried a lot of things, even putting a spider in his locker. Didn’t work,” he said, and earned a good-natured flick on the forehead with which Aomine returned with an impish smile. 

Kagami paled. But of course, setting his fear of dogs aside, spiders crawling all over his things was way scarier than a pack of dogs wanting a bite out of his ass, and he’s not kidding. 

“Fuck, Aomine,” he cursed, “don’t ever try that fucking prank on me or I swear I’ll bury you alive,” he hissed, covering his fear with anger. 

Aomine looked up from where he’s nuzzling Kuroko’s thighs and smirked. 

“Thank you for the idea, Bakagami,” Aomine told him, throwing Kagami a wink that had Kagami reeling, because, fuck, that’s the kind of wink Aomine used to give everyone when he’s about to do something nasty. 

“Oh no no no, don’t even think about it,” Kagami warned, taking a step back as if on cue. “I’m telling you, Ahomine, don’t even dare try that prank on me or I swear I’ll make you sorry you were born,” he threatened.

Kuroko slapped a palm over Aomine’s mouth, thus stopping Aomine from further spouting nonsense and eventually scaring the shit out of Kagami, and instead, 

“Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, why don’t we all go and do something fun instead of scaring each other off, yeah?”

“Hell, yeah!” Aomine crooned, and was quickly bouncing off Kuroko’s lap, tugging the smaller man up and kissing him quick, before pulling away to face Kagami and throwing Kagami a provocative smile. 

“Say, are you coming or not?” Aomine said, smoothly scooping Kuroko up and had Kuroko holding onto him for dear life as he lead them towards the bedroom. Kagami sighed and eyed the whimpering little beast left on the floor, following the other two with pitiful glance. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, eyeing the little beast though he wasn’t feeling sorry at all; “no pets allowed,” he told it. 

Nigou barked back angrily.

 


	8. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Skilverlight's fic, New Years -- for the word : String
> 
> Kuroko often wonders if there isn’t a red string connecting Aomine and Kagami, for as much as they fight, it’s often laced with flirting too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while, how are you guys doing?

FLIRTING

by : Jadey

 

+++++

 

“Could you please quit plastering yourself against me? You’re a mess, god, the sweat, ewww!” Kagami-kun barks, shoving Aomine-kun by the shoulders and making a good show at scowling at the tanned guy before turning completely around to chase the discarded ball Aomine-kun managed to tap out from his hands while grunting incoherent words under his breath.

Kuroko watches, amused, because it isn’t like Kagami-kun to act like he’s bothered having someone else’s sweat attaching into his own skin because, hello, it’s basketball – but Kagami-kun complaining about something that he knows (and is completely) normal, certainly, something is very wrong here.

Aomine-kun says nothing but his gaze follows Kagami-kun, and Kuroko doesn’t need to stand directly on Aomine-kun’s sight to know that he is checking Kagami-kun’s ass as Kagami-kun bends down to retrieve the ball.

Kuroko leans back on his heels and waits.

“Come on, you like me sweaty, there’s no need to be shy about it,” Aomine-kun hollers, seemingly unperturbed that there’s actually someone else in there with them, and that that someone is usually the lone witness to this old-married-couple-bickering-slash-flirting thing they had going since forever.

“You need to stop saying things like that, it’s disgusting,” Kagami-kun barks back with a growl but the way the tips of his ears turn pink makes it difficult to believe that he’s anything but angry. He also doesn’t goes back to the court but heads straight to the direction of their bags where Kuroko is, lazily slurping on his Vanilla Shake.

Kuroko finds himself rolling his eyes to the heaven when he spies the edges of Aomine-kun’s mouth twitches slightly as he starts jogging towards them while Kagami-kun is reaching over for his towel.

Kuroko feels the urge to smile when, the next time he blinks, he realizes Aomine-kun is pulling his shirt off and is throwing it carelessly aside that it goes flying to the direction of the benches and Kuroko has to quickly duck down just to avoid getting hit by it.

Somehow, Kuroko is used to it by now – this thing between Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun which those two don’t dare admit yet. It’s so obvious, really, and Kuroko wonders what’s taking them too long to figure out that yes, they like each other too much and that yes, they should do something about it before one of them does snap and grab the other one when he least expected it.

He’s not sure why they had to resolve to bitch at each other when there are so many different ways to ease the obvious sexual tension between them without having to shout at each other’s faces every single time.

Kuroko often wonders if there isn’t a red string connecting Aomine and Kagami, for as much as they fight, it’s often laced with flirting too, and that it’s rather obvious aside from the two of them that it’s completely funny.

He’s already given up trying to join the two from this supposed practice game, briefly regretting why he didn’t think of calling Kise-kun to join them; at least if the blond was here, there’d be someone he could play against when the two starts their bickering (which always happens half hour after they started playing) instead of resigning himself to watching.

The same way he’s doing now.

His gaze tracks Kagami-kun’s movements, and is not at all surprised seeing Kagami-kun freezes when he turns and finds that Aomine-kun is missing his shirt, his delicious abs now on fucking display.

Kagami-kun turns away so quickly that Kuroko wonders if it really happened before something white flies past him and hits Aomine-kun right in the face.

“Put some shirt on, asshole, what do you think this place is, your fucking house?!”

Aomine grins and runs to the other side, grabbing Kagami-kun’s towel and wiping his sweat with it before he slowly, very slowly puts his shirt on.

“Happy now?” he asks Kagami-kun who is now sporting the darkest blush Kuroko has ever seen on anyone’s face and scowling.

“Fuck you,” Kagami-kun snarls and goes to sit, Aomine-kun sitting next to him not even a minute after and stealing his energy drink.

“What the –“ is the only thing Kagami-kun manages to say, his mouth shutting up the second after watching Aomine-kun’s mouth as it closes around the bottle’s lips where Kagami-kun’s mouth’s just been not even two seconds ago.

Aomine-kun grins and hands Kagami-kun back his bottle. “Don’t be so grumpy, see, I save some for yo –“

“You fucking tease –“ Kagami-kun growls and grabs Aomine-kun by the nape of his neck and tugs the tanned guy forward, sealing his mouth over Aomine-kun’s. 

Kuroko hums “About time,” and politely look away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Taste Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kuroko’s face slipped into a grimace of disgust after taking a sip of Aomine’s coffee, “This is disgusting Aomine-kun. How can you even drink this?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on Skilverlight's Prompts and Extended Prompts. For the word - COFFEE

A year and a half of knowing Tetsu, Aomine still doesn’t get this stupid fixation Tetsu has over Vanilla Shakes. 

There’s seriously nothing special about it, he knows because he tried it a few times and really, it doesn’t taste all that great enough for him to be addicted to it. But Tetsu makes it seem like Vanilla Shakes are the world’s tastiest beverage, refusing to drink anything aside from it even when he tries cajoling Tetsu to try something else by bribing him. 

“No, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu mumbles through his straw, barely sparing him a glance as Tetsu continues thumbing the pages of his book. They’re back at his place because it is nearer and well, it has been about two weeks since he’s had Tetsu over for an impromptu study session (even if Tetsu’s the only one who’s studying while he lounges lazily next to Tetsu) and he just kind of wants to hang out with Tetsu a bit longer. 

His next week’s allowance suffers for it too, since he has to buy Tetsu two Vanilla Shakes just to make him agree, but oh well, that’s not something he has to worry about anyway. He can always steal Satsuki’s lunch if he doesn’t have money for it. He’d get by, no problem. 

“Why not?” he asks, watches Tetsu sips on his Vanilla Shake as he puts the cup of his own coffee down; he’s asked Tetsu to try the coffee he’s drinking though he normally doesn’t bother because he already knows he’s going to be shut down. “You haven’t tried it yet,” he insists with a frown. 

Tetsu shakes his head but at least this time, he’s looking at him. “I don’t see any reason why I should try it,” Tetsu says, completely straight-faced, but Aomine knows him too well to read the slight quirk tugging at the corners of Tetsu’s mouth as he puts his Vanilla Shake down. 

He smiles, scoots closer to Tetsu’s side and pushes his cup in front of Tetsu, next to Tetsu’s Vanilla Shake. “What if I say I’m going to buy you Vanilla Shakes for a whole week, won’t you still try it?” he asks, hopeful. 

Tetsu’s frown is so obvious now he almost laughs out loud if he doesn’t know Tetsu’s already considering his proposition. He could feel his wallet kicking and screaming inside his pants’ pocket but he ignores it, finds himself watching Tetsu’s face as Tetsu’s tongue flicks out to lick the remains of his shake on his lips. 

Something inside him is twisting with renewed interest, the same unfamiliar twist he always feels when Tetsu is near and he could breathe in the subtle scent of Tetsu’s cologne, coupled with the smell of Tetsu’s favorite shake. 

Tetsu frowns and mutters, “A week?” Tetsu asks, already eyeing his cup of coffee with the sort of determination he only seldom sees when Tetsu’s decided to throw himself into a game he knows he’s going to win in the end. 

“A week,” he confirms, biting the insides of his cheeks if only to stop himself from saying mundane and stupid things like ‘ _how are you so fucking beautiful_?’ before they even escape his mouth. 

Tetsu blinks at him once, twice, before he’s reaching over to take the cup in between his nimble fingers, his teeth digging against his lower lip in a look of utter concentration. He holds himself back from snickering, from making any unnecessary noises as he watches Tetsu lifts the coffee cup to his mouth and sniffs.

If the expression on Tetsu’s face isn’t enough for him to crack up, then he doesn’t know what else would. Still, he does his best to keep still; waits as Tetsu finally gathers enough courage to bring the cup into his mouth and take a few tentative sips.

He almost, almost isn’t able to stop himself from cracking up when Tetsu’s face slips into a grimace of disgust after taking a sip of his coffee, his mouth crinkling adorably at the edges that his fingers twists in his lap with how badly he wants to reach out and touch it. “This is disgusting Aomine-kun,” Tetsu says, breaking his focus for a bit and looking up to him as if Tetsu is contemplating between throwing the coffee cup in his face or puking. “How can you even drink this?” Tetsu adds, and there goes his tongue again, licking the remains of the coffee in his mouth and making faces whilst doing so.

That twist inside him worsens and he knows there’s only one way to make it go away.

“Tetsu, I’m so sorry but –“ he says, abrupt and hurried as he leans in forward to cup Tetsu’s cheek in his palm and slants his mouth over Tetsu; there’s the lingering taste of his coffee, coupled with the taste of Tetsu’s Vanilla Shake when he licks his way in, finds himself moaning at the overwhelming rush of sensation when Tetsu’s tongue meets his halfway.

It’s a different flavor he’s tasting now, the combination of his and Tetsu’s breath mingling together is doing things to his brain he doesn’t even know how to stop, finds his other hand moving on autopilot as it ended up twisting on Tetsu’s hair.

He’s sucking on Tetsu’s tongue eagerly before he could even stop himself, moaning when Tetsu gasps into his mouth and lets him anyway. He’s chasing that unique taste he only ever finds inside Tetsu’s mouth, growling when the last of it disappears when Tetsu takes his tongue back and shoves him lightly by his chest.

“Aomine-kun –“

“Fuck, Tetsu,” he curses under his breath, knows that he’s gazing at Tetsu in a mixture of wonderment and arousal and that he probably ought to apologize soon before Tetsu swings his fist and hit him square in the face, but he’s too busy trying to keep himself from leaning in and kissing Tetsu again. “Fuck, you taste a million times better than coffee! Fuck, I –“ he says, more like whimpers and then wheezes when Tetsu’s fist does hit him square in the chest.

“Seriously, Aomine-kun?” Tetsu says, but he didn’t sound particularly pissed, finding this to be true when he looks up, still wheezing, to find Tetsu’s mouth curled into an amused tilt.

“Tetsu –“

“If you only wanted to kiss me, you should have said something sooner,” Tetsu says, “there’s no need to bribe me or make me drink that disgusting coffee. Ugh.”

His brain is well on its way to exploding but before it does, he needs to – “I want to kiss you again, Tetsu – fuck, I need to –“ he doesn’t even manage to finish saying it because Tetsu is already pushing himself up on his knees and taking his face in between Tetsu’s hands.

“Shut up and just kiss me if you're going to kiss me, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu says and tilts his face, waiting for him. "Because I think we both waited too long for this, so --"

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

 

 

 


	10. You're odd but not unpleasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the word : WHEEL
> 
> _Takao pressed Midorima up against the rickshaws left wheel, bore down on him with amusement and want as he murmured heated words into his ear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another addition to this drabble dump! now it's MidoTaka's turn XD

Sometimes, Takao couldn’t help but wonder why, of all people, he was attracted to Midorima Shintarou.

Forget the fact that the guy was extremely good-looking (because the guy really was), and so damn good at basketball (besides being so damn good-looking, have he already mentioned that?) because hell, the guy was fucking weird. He wouldn’t go out from his house without checking his daily horoscopes and without those equally weird things in hand he claimed were his lucky items, no matter how fucking embarrassing those things were, enough to creep people out when he was seen carrying them, but.

But the thing was, after all was said and done, Takao really didn’t mind.

For one, Midorima Shintarou or Shin-chan, as how he addressed the taller man now, thought that the man’s odd quirks were rather cute. He didn’t mind that he had to sometimes carry Shin-chan’s lucky items for him, didn’t mind carting Shin-chan around town if only he could hang out with Shin-chan longer than he supposed he should, because, well, he liked it, he really did.

But really, it wasn’t just the fact that he found Shin-chan so adorably attractive but also because he somehow felt this odd connection with Shin-chan the way he had never felt towards anyone else. Shin-chan might be rude most of the times, might have threatened to kill him in so many different occasions but at least, Takao knew it was just Shin-chan’s cute way of telling him he liked him back.

Sort of.

Like, right now, listening to Shin-chan spouting threatening words as he parked the rickshaw behind an abandoned building, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness and spying Shin-chan slowly waking from his nap and then quickly getting out from the cart and growling as he did so, he felt so inclined at shutting Shin-chan’s mouth with his own.

It’s so damn arousing, the way Shin-chan’s voice would ring through the quiet stillness of the place, the way his damn breath wouldn’t stop catching as he advanced his steps towards Shin-chan.

Shin-chan sure looked like he was fumbling in the dark, his glasses wasn’t much help either, and felt himself grin when Shin-chan growled his name, arms outstretched in front of him in a clear defensive gesture as if Shin-chan knew he’d be attacked anytime soon.

“Takao,” Shin-chan growled, “where the hell are you?” Shin-chan added, and damn it if the sound of Shin-chan’s voice wasn’t enough to make the hairs at the back of Takao’s neck stand on end, the timbre of Shin-chan’s voice was too sexy he felt himself hardening in his pants. He mostly ignored Shin-chan’s litany of ‘I shouldn’t have let myself fall asleep when I’m in your company, Takao, never again’, his dick twitching at the images of himself on his knees, sucking Shin-chan off.

He imagined so many things at the span of the few seconds he was walking the rest of the way to Shin-chan, stopping just a few steps away from where Shin-chan was if only to make sure he wasn’t going to end up getting a punch or five in the face.

“Shin-chan,” he sing-songed, feeling giddy all of a sudden as Shin-chan looked like he was trying to force his eyes to see in the dark, and outright failing; really, Shin-chan’s eyesight was that bad?

“Takao, I am going to kill you,” Shin-chan replied and Takao’s belly clenched at the delicious sound of it, jumping the rest of the way to Shin-chan, grabbing hold of both Shin-chan’s arm and seizing them behind Shin-chan before he was moving into position.

“What the –“

“You don’t really mean that, do you now, Shin-chan?” Takao said, as he pressed Midorima up against the rickshaws left wheel, bore down on him with amusement and want as he murmured heated words into his ear. “Because really, it sure looks like your body thinks otherwise,”

“Let go of me and I’ll show you what I mean, Takao,” Shin-chan muttered, and Takao laughed, couldn’t not, because the hitch on Shin-chan’s voice was apparently mirroring the hitch on his. It didn’t help that he felt overly confident now, that if the fact that Shin-chan was fairly taller and obviously way stronger than he was and he wasn’t doing anything to push him away wasn’t enough, then he wasn’t sure what else would.

“You mean that?” he asked, pushing himself into Shin-chan and this close, he could smell the green-tea scent of Shin-chan’s body wash and it was enough to put his libido into a fucking crazy overdrive.

“Takao –“

But maybe, the way he could feel the answering hardness in between Shin-chan’s legs when he pressed closer, there wasn’t much he could do but to take advantage of the possibilities when it obviously presented itself willingly.

In a heartbeat, he was on his knees, fingers working Shin-chan’s belt open and tugging Shin-chan’s zipper before he was mouthing at Shin-chan’s cock in one quick go.

“What –“

“Be still and don’t interrupt,” he murmured, breathe hitching as he smelled the potent smell of Shin-chan’s arousal. “I am going to be extremely busy in the few coming minutes so I highly suggest you shut the fuck up while I’m at it, how’s that?” he asked before he’s swallowing Shin-chan in to the root and vaguely hearing the sound of Shin-chan’s head as it hit the side of the rickshaw.

He’d check Shin-chan over for any bruises, but later.

Not now. He’s a little busy.

 


	11. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Word: Speaker
> 
> “..and then—why can I hear myself?” Aomine stopped speaking, perturbed.  
> “I’m cooking,” Kagami answered, “so I put you on speaker, it’s easier on me.”

Kagami wonders, not for the first time, when this thing between him and Aomine has started to feel so fucking domestic.

 

They don’t even live together, and that’s a fact because they really don’t – although their friends always make it their stupid job to point out what they said is obvious, whatever the hell that is. Well, it’s probably because Kagami lets Aomine stay in his apartment longer than Aomine probably stayed in his own house, had indulged Aomine’s stupid lunch and dinner requests like he is Aomine’s personal maid, and even let Aomine sleep in his own bed after they fuck.

 

But really, he doesn’t think much of it when this started. But maybe, just maybe, he really should have, especially when Aomine doesn’t just treat him like his own fucking butler but also like his very own fucking psychologist.

 

Damn. It.

 

“..and then—why can I hear myself?” Aomine stops speaking, perturbed; Kagami wonders if it’s a good thing considering throwing his phone against a wall instead, but stops himself short when he hears Aomine’s voice calling out his name frantically.

 

He ladles the soup and wonders yet again what has become of his life, and why this stupid, sorry excuse of an asshole has become the love of his worthless existence.

 

“I’m cooking,” he answers anyway, “so I put you on speaker, it’s easier on me.”

 

“Oh,” Aomine pipes up, and Kagami imagines the way the tanned guy’s face lit up at the same fucking breath. “Please tell me you’re cooking that miso soup I asked you,”

 

He sighs. “I’m not your fucking maid, Aomine,” he says, feels the edges of his mouth curls into some semblance of a smile when Aomine bristles and says he cooks better than any maid he knows, anyway, and is it too much to ask if Kagami cooks him gyoza, too?

 

“Fuck you,”

 

Aomine laughs, high-pitched on the other end and Kagami wonders what the hell is wrong with him realizing how the sound of Aomine’s laughter is enough to make his spine tingle, his chest near to bursting.

 

“Maybe I will,” Aomine says, and it sounded like a promise, if anything. Kagami shakes his head and reaches for the salt.

 

“Dinner’s at seven,” he says, briskly, then, “don’t be late or so help me I’m going to eat these all,”

 

Aomine agrees, tells him he’ll be there within fifteen minutes and says, “ _I love you, asshole_ ,” then hangs up.

 

Kagami sighs. “What do you know, I think I love you, too, jerk,”

 

 

 

 


End file.
